Tribe Finding Our Foes
by TribeBramber
Summary: Basically its season 6 enjoy R&R everything is appreciated
1. AN

Hey Hey to all my fans. Lol I don't think anyone still reads this story. Anyway i have about 3 more chapters written out on paper that I had planned to type up during my long holidays. But my laptop broke which made me rlly yer so i hope to type them up very very very soon. Soo review if u want anything special to happen soon. Keep r&r :D

Looveeee Tribe-Ved and Cloe xx


	2. Summary

**Ok Guys. Ive decided to recently restart this story so more efficient editing and I really hope you enjoy because I love the Tribe HEAPS! Always R&R because i love the warm feeling in my heart! Elle Oh Elle! So enjoy the re-write.**

**Summary**

This is what I like to call my version of Season 6. The Mall Rats begin their journey away from their own city upon the boat. The Mall Rats find a small island which has a strange alluring site to it. On the opposite side of the Island is a Mall Rat, Liberty Techno camp where Tai San, KC, Alice, Ryan, Patsy, Siva, The Guardian and many more are found especially one very sexual man ;). There are also two new character and they are Ben and Rhianna, these mischevious pair are ex-Locos and when they finally find their God, Ebony, they worship her until they are set back on a right track of mind.

Read my story and you will read about the strength of love, faith and belief in this little old tribe. Enjoy. R&R.


	3. Chapter 1

**Welcome all to the first chapter of my re-write. I hope you all keep reading and understand I am trying to make these all grammar correct as well as longer. Xoxo TribeBramber.**

Season 6: Episode 1: Jay POV

_Boring, boring, and boring. _I complained to myself as wave after wave crashed against the small boat that held roughly 13 of us. Being on a boat for two days with two small children had been hard especially with Ram and poor Ellie being sea sick. Oh great there goes Lottie, "Are you okay?" I heard Amber ask a very green looking Lottie who was half hanging over the small boat. Be careful I warned them twice but all I ever get is a Jay get over yourself, Jay grow up. Hello, I practically run this boat...

Ram excused himself off to the bathroom while Amber and Ellie aided Lottie. I sighed following him down to the end of the boat. He turned around to stop me and to talk but his face quickly turned green and he made his move to the edge of the boat. Put it this way a lot of fish would be eating tonight from our contribution.

"Sorry about' that," Ram apologised for his sea sickness. "It gets the best of us," I replied with a smirk as his face turned pale again. In between his gagging he attempted to ask how much longer we would be on the boat for. I had absolutely no clue myself I had doubted at times that we may never even make it off the boat because we were down on food and everyone was losing their stomachs. "Ram, as soon as we see land you can be the first one to get off this boat and check it out." He put on a short thinking face eventually nodding before having to throw up again.

I moved my way steadily to the front of the boat where everybody was looking worn out and tired. Amber held Bray as she attempted to feed him with the last of our milk, Trudy and Lottie had been playing peek a boo with Brady until Lottie once again turned the ugly pale green we had become used to. Ebony and Slade were passionately kissing in the edge of the boat I kept walking as I resisted to push them into the hopefully shark infested waters. Lex was still trying to show off to Gel by putting his 'manly' face on while Jack looked at him with disgust Salene and May soothingly rubbed Ellie's back while she felt the nausea.

Today wasn't a very good day everybody was feeling in the dumps and extremely unwell. I moved right down to the front and clapped my hands trying to get their attention. "What is it Jay," May quipped as she plaited Ellie's long blonde hair away from her face. "Well I know that we are all feeling a little down and I thought we could do with some cheering up. So why don't we play a little game?" I looked around at them all with a smile on my face. It meant to be encouraging but of course Lex always had to speak against me.

"Now would that be the game of chucking these two love birds over here off the boat?" Lex said as he seated himself between the Ebony and Slade. "Seriously guys that's some real freaky stuff. Totally gross and icky," Lex added with an exaggerated shiver. Everyone burst into a fit of giggles it was the best I had seen them at. Trudy then stood up beside me with Brady on her hip. "Jays right guys. How about a good old fashioned game of charades? Hmm," Trudy stood Jack up and he showed a look of disgust. "You first," she ordered in that strong motherly tone of hers.

"But it's a kids game," he whined while we all laughed.

KC POV

"The Technos have got a new batch," I called out to Tai San and Patsy. "What's going on," Alice called as our gates opened. "Patsy stay by me I don't want you near the newbies they may be spies." I pulled Patsy behind me with a gasp she pointed towards the main gate through which they were walking. She tried to stumble out the name but I beat her to the chase. "The Guardian," I whispered to Pride and Cloe who were in the cage next to us.

"Let me at him," Alice yelled standing up to hit him as he walked through the gate. I jumped up to pull her back it didn't take much effort as Alice wasn't big Alice anymore, she was more like tiny Alice. She was thin and we had all watched her spirit deteriorate away after our capture. I stopped her and led her back down over to Patsy. Time for some old KC funny time special I thought to myself as the Guardian sat down.

"Arghhh," I cried out aloud. "Alice help me its Zoot." I winked towards them all as the Guardian sat up from his slouch at the sound of his so-called master's name. The Guardian was a loco as the locos themselves. Geez I'm so funny I thought. "Zoot?" the Guardian questioned moving closer to us. "What did he say KC?" he stuttered. Damn I had hoped that he had forgotten my name but obviously not.

"It's the way I'm being treated. He says he doesn't like it," I said looking dazed as if I was seeing Zoot. The stink eye which pushed me so hard I really had to try keep the smirk off my face. "All shall be well soon my precious oracle," he whispered and returned to his meditating. I could hear Patsy and Cloe laughing at my stupidness and to tell you the truth her laugh was hot. The Guardian gave me The Guardian eyed me but before he could say anything I added, "All shall be well soon." He sighed and returned back to his meditating. Tai San had been laying down for a while now and Patsy felt the need to meditate. She went to go nudge Tai San and there was no response. "KC, Tai Sans really still," she stuttered as I moved across to see what was wrong. I rolled Tai San onto her back and checked for a pulse. I felt the Guardian shove me out of the way and put his hands on her neck. Alice had already asked for our water rations from the Technos after getting permission from everyone else who willingly obliged. Tai San wake up I thought wilfully she just had to wake up. She just had to!


End file.
